All I've Ever Needed
by barefoot and buckwild
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots/drabbles for any or all characters from Harry Potter. Various challenges/competitions on HPFC. v: It's a little bit cliché, most love stories are.
1. Denial

AN: This was written for the House Cup Competition with the prompts; Pairing: TeddyDominique, weather: thunderstorm, action: a character must deny something, dialogue:"shut up and kiss me," and emotion: excited along with the bonus prompts: "Don't you dare!"

Also written for the pairing diversity boot camp with the prompt denial.

* * *

Denial

He sat in a chair near the window, staring at the thunderstorm that was raging outside. He hated when it stormed because it meant that he was stuck indoors. He wasn't much of an indoor type of person.

He had planned on spending the day on the beach with his closest friend, but with the storm and Victoire getting held up at St. Mungo's, that was out of the question. So he was basically stuck at Shell Cottage, waiting for the storm to let up or for Victoire to come home.

"Cheer up Lupin," a familiar female voice said, pulling him from his thoughts.

Teddy pulled his gaze from the window and turned his head to look at the person who had spoken. Standing before him was Dominique Weasley looking as beautiful as ever.

_Wait, what?_

He did not just say that, did he?

He shook the thoughts away. "It's storming outside, Dom." Teddy stated as he stared up at her. "I'm an outdoor person, how can I possibly cheer up?"

Dominique rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. She had a mischievous smile on her face. A smile that was quite out of place on the face of a Ravenclaw; but of course, Dominique wasn't your average Ravenclaw.

"You seem far too excited for a storm than a normal person should be," he said, simply.

"They can be fun," Dominique smiled again and reached over to grab Teddy's hand, pulling him up from the chair. "And I'll prove that to you."

Teddy didn't pay attention to the spark that went through his body at her touch. He shouldn't be thinking those things – this was his _best mate's_ sister for Godric's sake.

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor are you planning?" he asked her.

Dominique started towards the front door without answering, dragging Teddy along with her.

"You can't be serious," Teddy said.

Dominique stopped, dropped his hand and turned around to face him. She pouted. "Come on, Teddy. Are you afraid of having a little fun?"

"Your type of fun is playing out in rain, thunder and lightning?" Teddy asked her.

Dominique just shrugged and pushed the front door opened. "I'm just one of those people that make do with what they have."

Teddy watched in shock as she turned on her heel and ran out into the pouring rain. She was soaked within seconds of being outside.

Her soaking hair hung around her shoulders and her wet clothes clung to her body in all the right places. Teddy couldn't help but smile at how much she didn't care. She did whatever she wanted to do and didn't give a damn what anyone thought about her.

_You've got to stop thinking like this, Lupin!_ _You can't be failing for Dominique, of all people. _

"Are you going to come out here and have some fun or just stand around like a nub?" Dominique shouted. "Or is the little Gryffindor afraid of a little rain?"

_Screw it._ Teddy told himself as he ran off into the rain, closing the door behind him.

"You're crazy, did you know that?" Teddy told her as he came to a stop just a few feet in front of Dominique.

Dominique smiled. "You're also out here, so does that mean that you're just as crazy as me?"

"No one is anywhere near as crazy as you, Dom," Teddy stated. He reached up and pushed his wet hair out of his face. "Some bright idea you had here."

Dominique threw her arms out around her and spun in a circle. "Oh loosen up Teddy…I thought I was the Ravenclaw?"

Teddy just shook his head and couldn't help a smirk coming up on his face. He felt his feet moving forward and before he knew it, he was standing just inches in front of Dominique. "I think we all know that you are not the average eagle."

Dominique pushed her wet hair behind her ears with her hands as she stared up at Teddy. "Is there something on your mind, Lupin?"

Teddy's eyes widened as he stared at her. "You want to have a normal conversation in the middle of a storm while we're standing in it?"

Dominique shrugged. "I just call it like I see it and I can read you. I've known you basically my whole life and I can tell when something is bothering you."

"It's nothing," Teddy said quickly.

He couldn't just tell her that he thought he was falling for her, could he? He couldn't be 'in love' with Dominique, could he? She was just a crazy and fun person that he enjoyed hanging out with and he'd only ever seen her as a cousin of sorts.

Dominique scoffed. "De Nile is not just a river in Egypt."

"Do you think I'm lying about something?" he questioned.

Dominique locked eyes with him and held it with a firm glare. "I think you're in denial about something. Something you don't want to admit."

"I think you're crazy," Teddy replied. He slowly moved his hands towards Dominique's abdomen.

"Don't you dare!" Dominique shouted, realizing that he was about to tickle her.

Teddy playfully tackled Dominique into the sand and quickly started tickling her.

"Stop it," Dominique said between laughs, trying to pry Teddy's hands away from her stomach but failing terribly.

She tired squirming out of his grip, but Teddy was stronger than she was and held her beneath him.

"Seriously…stop…it," Dominique said, slowly, still trying to roll out of his reach. "I need a breath."

Teddy smirked before letting his hands drop and rolling over onto his side.

"You know," Dominique said, trying to catch her breath. "I think you only did that to distract me and I'm going to let you in on a secret. It didn't work."

Teddy sighed. "I need new methods."

Dominique rolled over and balanced her head on her hand. "Come on already and spill, Lupin," she said, giving him a playful shove. "You owe me now that you tried to tickle me to death."

"Why do I owe you anything when you all but dragged me out in the middle of a storm?" he asked. "I'll probably end up with a cold now."

"I dragged you to the _door_," Dominique stated, defending herself. "You're the one who ran out in the middle of a storm just because I teased you and your house. It's not my fault that your ego was bruised."

"My ego is not bruised," Teddy said, staring at her.

"Then why else would you run out in the middle of the storm?" Dominique asked, confused. "I know most Gryffindors are brave and reckless and all but…"

"Some people will do anything, no matter how crazy it is, with someone they love," Teddy found himself saying and regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Dominique's eyes widen. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Teddy quickly shook his head and tried to jump to his feet, only to slip on the wet sand and end up flat on his arse. A blush slowly rose up on his cheeks and he turned away.

He felt small fingers on his chin and felt his face being pulled to the left. Reluctantly he gave in and found himself staring at Dominique, who was now sitting crossed legged beside him.

She gave a small smile. "That's what was on your mind early, wasn't it?"

Teddy started rambling on about how he didn't know what he was saying and how she should just ignore him because he's Teddy and he's crazy and says things without thinking them through. His mouth doesn't have a filter and what he said was just a spur of the moment thing and probably wouldn't have happened if it were any other situation.

"Teddy Remus Lupin," Dominique said, cutting him off from his crazed rambling. "Shut up and kiss me."

She reached over, grabbed the collar of his sweater, pulling him closer to her and crashed her lips to his. Teddy quickly responded and the spark that he'd felt before came back, only much stronger. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him and he felt her hands tangle in his hair.

He got lost in the moment and completely forgot that they were in the middle of a _bloody_ thunderstorm. He didn't care, because in that moment, it felt right.


	2. Every Picture Tells a Story

AN: So I'm not at all sure where the heck this came from, but here it is – whatever this is. This is probably one of my most random writings ever. It's just a fun little piece based off of Tri and Try Again by Joeygirl1994 (which is awesome, btw)

This was written for round three of the house cup competition with the prompts: Character: Lucy Weasley, Word: Pressure, Object: table, Emotion: restless, Proverbial Phrase: Every picture tells a story and bonus prompt: Dialogue: "I wasn't expecting this."

Also written for the Flower Language challenge: Rosebud (Write about a next gen girl.)

Disclaimer: I'm am not a famous British author, so obviously I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Every Picture tells a Story

The Hufflepuff with hazel eyes and long brown hair sat at a small table at the edge of the library, chewing on the end of her quill – a nervous habit of hers. The fourth year was supposed to be working on a Defense paper but she couldn't concentrate. At all. She was much too overwhelmed and couldn't relax. She was far too restless.

She sighed and placed her quill on the table beside the textbook she was reading from.

_I'm getting nowhere, _she thought.

She couldn't shake the image of yesterday's Prophet out of her head. It was as if it was burned into her cornea.

_Every picture tells a story _– the old muggle saying her mum and Aunt Hermione always told her, picked that moment to come to the front of her mind. Over the years, she'd learned that the saying was in fact, true. Every picture did tell a story – whether it was the right one or not.

She had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hey Weasley," a familiar voice said, pulling her from her thoughts.

She groaned as she realized who it was. She slowly turned her head to look at none other than Olivia Pucey.

"What do you want, Pucey?" Lucy replied.

"I saw a very interesting picture in the prophet this morning," Olivia stated.

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked back at her empty sheet of parchment. Of course, Olivia had come here to gloat or whatever she was trying to do.

"It looks like little miss goody two shoes Weasley isn't so goody goody, after all," Olivia went on.

Lucy quickly closed her textbook and shoved everything into her bag before standing up and facing the fourth year Slytherin. "Does it honestly look as if I care what your pug faced self has to say?" she asked, throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "You can't believe everything you read – especially if it's written by Rita Skeeter."

Olivia snorted. "Oh come on, Weasley. There's no way that picture was faked. You can't possibly say that nothing was going on with you and Auror Lupin – which by the way, is against the rules."

"I'm not saying it wasn't faked," Lucy said, annoyed. "But it was taken out of context and if you were there, you would have realized that, but I'm sorry that you have a brain the size of a teaspoon."

She brushed past Olivia and quickly made her way out of the library, hurrying back to her common room before the other girl could catch up to her.

She took deep breaths as she walked to try to calm herself down. She hated that Olivia always got under her skin, but she never did anything about it. She just held her head up and walked away – she wasn't going to stoop to her level.

"Hey Lucy!"

She reluctantly stopped walking and turned around yet again to face Frank Longbottom. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Frank," she said, as she fell into step beside him.

"I saw what happened in the library," he replied. "Was it anything to do with this morning's prophet?"

Lucy groaned. "I wasn't expecting this to be blown out of proportion as much as it was."

Of course with all the hype of the Triwizard Tournament returning to Hogwarts and the fact that the main champion had been kidnapped twice by wizards unknown – everything got more attention than it deserved.

Lucy had simply been walking back to the Hufflepuff Common Room after being released from the Hospital Wing. She had accidentally tripped over the edge of a suit of armor and Teddy had caught her before she fell and hit her face.

"I would just like to know how Rita Skeeter got the picture in the first place," Lucy said, after a while. "She's not allowed in the castle, especially that late in the afternoon."

"She's a sneaky little bug," Frank told her. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. Only you and Lupin know what really happened and that's all that matters."

"You're not giving into all the gossip?"

Frank draped an arm around her shoulder. "'Course not, love," he said as they turned a corner and ended up on the grand staircase. "I trust you and I know that he's just a family friend of the Weasley's – plus it's _Rita Skeeter_ after all."

Lucy nodded. He was right; she shouldn't let it get to her like she was. In a few days it would hopefully be old news. She just hoped that Kingsley didn't believe the picture and wouldn't kick Teddy out of the castle; since technically students and the aurors patrolling the castle for the tournament weren't allowed to have relationships.

"You should know that anyone who knows you knows that it wasn't true," he said and Lucy smiled at him.

She was grateful to have someone as great as he was. He was always there for her and always knew the right things to say to make her feel better when she was down.


	3. Empty

AN: So this is my first time writing George and a drabble. I had actually originally planned for this to quite longer than this when I first started writing it, but I realized that it just works better as being short, or at least I think it. And I kind of teared up some when I was writing this, because the fact that Fred and George were separated like that, kills me. Well, I hope you enjoyed this short drabble and leave a review if you wish(:

Disclaimer: I think we've established that I am not Joanne Rowling, I'm not anywhere near as awesome as she is.

* * *

Emptiness. That's all he felt.

He was just an empty shell, moving though day after day, not registering what was happening. It surprised him that he'd even made it through a day, let alone, a week.

He didn't know what to do or how to function. He'd never been alone because _he _was always there. But he wasn't anymore, and George couldn't take it.

Every since the day he was born, it had been _FredandGeorge,_ or _GredandForge._ They were always together, for everything. They were more than just brothers, they were twins. They shared things that no one could understand. It was almost as if they were one person.

But now, there was only _one._ There would be no more _FredandGeorge_. It was only _George._ And George didn't know how to move on. The only person who fully understood him was gone. Just like that.

And it was empty.

It wasn't fair. Twins weren't supposed to be split up.

But yet, Fred and George were. Because of a _bloody_ war.

That isn't how it was supposed to go.


	4. Cliche

AN: This is completely and utterly random and I'm not at all sure I feel about it – especially since I wrote it at 2 in the morning.

This was written for the "Story Beginnings Challenge" on HPFC with the sentence; "It's a little bit cliché, most love stories are."

Also written for the "Flower Language Challenge" on HPFC for Rose (write about a romance.)

* * *

Cliché

It's a little bit cliché, most love stories are.

They're a boy and a girl who were best friends from the beginning. They grew up together and were always with the other – where one was, the other was soon to follow.

* * *

It's the summer before her sixth year when he slowly starts seeing his best mate as more than just a friend.

Right before his eyes – she's changed from this adorable girl to this gorgeous young woman.

He tries desperately to push the thoughts away because she's his best mate and he shouldn't be thinking of her as anything more than that.

_She doesn't feel that way about me,_ he always tells himself but that doesn't make it hurt any less as he stands on the sidelines while she dates other guys.

It kills him to think that, but he knows has to be true. She's off at Hogwarts without him and any bloke with eyes can see just how beautiful she is.

He'll never be anything more than 'just a friend' to her.

* * *

He's there, listening to her talk about this new crush she has – all while trying to hide the hurt he feels.

There's this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he really can't explain – a feeling that refuses to go away and only gets worse whenever he's around Victoire.

_That should be me…_

It should be him. He should be the one she's gushing over. He should be the one who makes her eyes light up like that.

* * *

He's there to comfort her over Christmas break after she finds out her boyfriend was cheating on her.

She doesn't even have to say anything – the second she sees Teddy, she starts crying – and he knows exactly why.

He pulls her into his arms without a second thought and her head just fits so_ perfectly _in the crook of his neck.

It just feels _right._

But to her – it's just a friend comforting a friend.

He wishes nothing more than for it to be more than that.

* * *

He doesn't see her again until a Weasley family gathering the next summer and she looks just as perfect as she always does. But that may be just because he's in love with her and to him she looks perfect no matter what.

Somehow he finds himself walking towards her and before he knows it, he's pulling her into a tight hug because Godric, he's missed her.

"Hey Teddy," she says after he releases her with a smile on her face which makes her dark blue eyes light up.

He smiles back because her smile is just that contiguous and he can't help himself.

"Hey. How's school?" he asks, trying to make random small talk just to fill the space and not let his mind wander.

"You know Hogwarts isn't the same without you," she tells him.

"I'm sure you didn't even miss me, Vic."

"I did…It's just weird without you being there," Victoire tells him, honestly.

"Well, in a year, you'll be out in the real world with me – wishing you were back in Hogwarts," he replies. Of course, the only reason he wishes he were back in school was because of her – but he couldn't just tell her the reason why.

She shakes her head. "I wish I was out of school already."

"Don't rush away your last year, Victoire."

She turns to fully face him. "Do you know what it's like to love someone who doesn't know you love them?"

_She's still as blunt as she's always been._

He's taken aback but he quickly recovers himself. "Only every day," he answers almost sadly.

"Someone that you can't see because you're stuck in a boring, stuffy and dank classroom learning about Goblin laws and how to make feathers fly –"

"I'm sure you're on to more advanced stuff than making feathers fly," he interrupts her with a chuckle.

"The point is," she continues. "Is that it sucks being stuck in school while the person you love most in the world is out in the real world with no idea of just how much you love him."

_You have no idea. _

"And said person is so thick sometimes that he can't even see what's right in front of him."

Teddy tilts his head as he looks at her.

She playfully rolls her eyes. "It's _you_, you idiot. You're the person I'm in love with."

He can feel his eyes widen in shock – he never thought he'd ever hear those words come out of her mouth. "I've been waiting a year for you to say those words," is the first thing that flies out of his mouth when he finally figures out how to use it.

"Then shut up and kiss me, Lupin."

He reaches down and crashes his lips to hers. One of his hands tangles with her long blonde hair while the other stays on her waist and pulls her closer to him.

He feels her hands wrap around his neck and a spark quickly moves through his body. And he doesn't care that they're probably surrounded by all of her family. All he cares about is the moment he's in right now and the girl he's sharing it with.

* * *

It's a childhood friendship turned teenager romance.

It's terribly cliché, but they don't care.

They love each other and that's really all that matters.


End file.
